The Wedding
by Sean O'Haire's Gurl
Summary: Another Sean O'Haire fic. The saga continues with Sean and Donnielle. Please RR. thank you :
1. The Big Scheme of Things

The saga continues.............  
Disclaimer. I don't own any of the obvious names, as usual, but as for the rest of this, it's mine. WARNING: Some of this story might include some explicit language, adult situations, and an occasional sex scene. Viewer Discretion is advised. There, I said it! Let's get it going already!!!!  
****Chapter 1****  
Hey people. It's Donnielle again. It's about 6 hours before I get hitched, and I'm just siting here thinking on how far I came along witht this whole thing. Gabby is around here running like a chicken with its head cut off, I'm hurling every 5 minutes, and.......Sean's missing! Yes, you heard me. Sean's not here! So, you know I'm having a bad feeling sbout this. I hope he shows up. I hope his ass didn't get cold feet and flew the fucking coop like a coward. I'll have him killed Sopranos style, I swear!!!!!  
  
Anyway, I left you all off with Sean popping the question. So, I'm just gonna brief you in on what happened in between that time, and now. Ten months prior to this blessed event, Sean and I were making all of the necessary arrangements. We already agreed that Chris would be his Best Man. Gabby was going to be my Maid of Honor. Little Chris Jr. would be our ring bearer, while we had a great debate on the flower girls, which we decided to hold off on.  
  
"So, Donnie, who should we include in this wedding party?"  
  
"Well, since half of my family might not even show up, I decided to just ask some of my sorority sisters, Trish, Stacey, and maybe your sister."  
  
"So? How did that turn out?"  
  
"Trish and Stacy are fine with it, Candace said yeah. Jacinda, Rebecca, Paula and Iris all said yeah, but Bethany said no. Fuck her anyway!"  
  
"You're doing better than me. My brothers said yeah. Johnny gave me a maybe. Chuck, Billy, Shawn, Matt, Jeff, Scott, Rob, Kenny, Patrick, Paul, Brock, and Ricky gave the word go."  
  
"And Mike?"  
  
"Fuck Mike!"  
  
"What's up with you two?"  
  
"Fuck him. I asked Andrew anyway. Mike is a dead fucking issue. He can't call, can't write, fuck him!" The Mike in question was Mike Sanders. They were cool in WCW. But, when Mike was shipped off to NWA, Sean hadn't heard from him. They stopped speaking just like that, which didn't matter to Sean. Not my problem, I figured, since he asked Andrew "Party Guy" Martin, which you guys might know as Test, it was a dead argument.  
  
"Ok, babe. You asked Paul, Shawn, and Scott? You must be having one raunchy batchelor party."  
  
"No, none of your business. Besides, I don't think I would want one anyways."  
  
"Spare me with the bullshit, Sean. All you gotta do is add Kevin Nash to the bunch, and all hell is gonna break loose."  
  
"Kev! I forgot about him. Thanks, babe." He proceeded to call good ol' Kevin. That call lasted about 2 minutes, which he accepted the role of groomsmen. Why did I open my big mouth Now, I have the infamous Kliq in my wedding party. Great! Now, I better hope and pray he doesn't run for the hills.  
  
"Sean. You just named 14 guys in your groomsmen section. I don't have that many girls in there."  
  
"Then, add some."  
  
"You are not right. Anyway, did we send off the invitations yet??"  
  
"Yes, I did. Did you decide on colors? I'm not gonna look like a queermo at my own wedding, am I?"  
  
"I was thinking of you in a salmon tux with a lavender shirt."  
  
"Fuck you. You need help."  
  
"Maybe later. Anyway, when are we gonna have time to set an appointment for the catering hall?"  
  
"Ugh. Enough questions. Enough with this wedding for now. We have alot of time left. Besides, we need to think about what we're about to do right now."  
  
"Right now?" He nodded. "I'm not telling you anything that you don't already know." he said as he went in to kiss me. On that note, I pushed all of the bridal magazines off of the bed, onto the floor, and we started to make wild, passonate love. About 2 hours later..(Hey, we both have stamina! Sue us!) Sean was in the shower. I was going over my list and decided to make a few more calls to complete my bridal party. He came out of the shower, dripping wet. His hair just tossed all over his head, while I noticed the huge bulge being covered by his red towel. All of his tatoos were just wet and sexy, and I just lost control of myself. As I got into the shower, I was just thinking about him dripping from all of that water. I got cleaned, and grabbed a blue towel as I stepped out of the bathroom. He was laying on the bed on his stomach with nothing on but the towel. He looked at me, as I slowly started to peel the towel off of my body.  
  
"Woooo! Free strip! Shake it, girl!!"  
  
"Shut up!" I said as walked over to the bed, and straddled his back. "You just don't know what to say at times."  
  
"What? You're standing in front of me naked, knowing I get the only hard- on, and you had the nerve to get on top of me. You live dangerously."  
  
"You won't do anything about it, so shut up!"  
  
"Keep on, Donnie. You'll be grabbing the headboard, again!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yea...." He turned over, and somehow, I ended up under him. He started to kiss my neck, as I began to grab his wet, untamed hair, pulling and tugging his ear with my teeth. He then proceed to kiss all over my water-kissed body. As he went lower, I just pulled his head back up, I just wanted him t just do me right then and there, screw the foreplay. When he entered himself in, I was grasping for air with every stroke. He was like a pro, like he recieved a gold medal in the art of sex. In my book, he did!! He was just stroking and caressing me, as I was joining him, kising his neck and grabbing his ass. I was gonna get this for the rest of my life? SWEET!! We both were reaching a dual climax, when all of a sudden, I had the biggest orgasm. It was great. He was about to come, which he pulled out. Good idea. Can't be pregnant on my wedding day. What would the honeymoon be like? Ugh! After that sensational round, we were just laying in bed, just quiet. He looked drained, while I knew for a fact I had about 3 more rounds in me.  
  
"What's up, Sean?"  
  
"Nothing. Just laying here, doing nothing. You?"  
  
"Same here, only hungry and tired. I feel drained."  
  
"You should be. I know I am. All this beef can't be used at one time" he said, grabbing his now deflated bulk, which is huge anyway. "How did you do that thing you did with the..."  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Aw, c'mon. It's me. You can share. It's not like I can do it. How did you do that?"  
  
"Practice, young grasshopper. Practice."  
  
"You were like a running faucet after that. That's why I asked."  
  
"It's called Tantric. I got the book in the closet. You should try it, Minute Mouse."  
  
"Don't you wish. If I was only a minute, you would have no parts of me."  
  
"You are so right! Anyway, either you get some grub, or we both fall asleep. Sean?? Sean?" That Bastard fell asleep that quick. What nerve. Well, I followed suit, crashing right beside him.  
  
*********  
  
Over the next few weks, everything was going smoothly, until my mom decided to drop in for a visit. I hate that woman with every fiber of my being. Eversince my dad died, she has been Satan incarnate. With me being the only child, that was her biggest problem. I had all of my dad's attention growing up, where she didn't care whether I lived or died. Perfect example of this: My dad went to my high school graduation, paid my way through college, and even fronted the cash for my car and my house. I didn't need him to do that, but he did it anyway, because he said I had earned it living with the "Wicked Bitch of the West.", which pissed my mother off, so, she decided to divorce my dad, and nag him to his grave. Pathetic bitch! Why is she coming here? Just when I think that I'm away from the barracuda.......  
  
She decided to come in and drop her bags right in front of the door, leaving Sean to pick them up.  
  
"Leave them right there. She is not staying long."  
  
"Now Donnie, would you do that to your own mother?" She asked in her faux southern drawl. She spends 2 months in Louisiana, and now she's the ragin friggin' cajun.  
  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me. What do you want? Why are you here? Broke, again?"  
  
"Now, why must you think I always ask for money from you?"  
  
"Because you do. Now state your business, and then leave my house!" Sean felt he had the need to interject.  
  
"Donnie, she's a guest. Maybe she's here because she actually cares, and she won't cause any problems. Right, Ellen?" Then he gave her the "I'm on to you, so if you get out of line, I'll will nail you ass myself" look. That's my baby!!  
  
"No, Seany baby. I.."  
  
"Please don't call me that."  
  
"Oops, I do declare. I didn't mean any harm." That fake ass accent was driving me crazy.  
  
"Listen, you are from the Bronx! You lived there all of your life. You know, over on 239th street. Unless that's considered the fucking south, quit the accent. It's driving me insane, woman!!"  
  
"Donnie, leave me alone. I didn't come to fight with you. I'm here to make amends for all the wrong I caused you."  
  
"Really?" I had the most sarcastic look on my face.  
  
"Yes, dear daughter. Plus, I saw the nice little wrestling show and saw that you two were getting married. I know that you wasn't gonna exclude me, were you??"  
  
"Why would you think that, Ellen??"  
  
"Sean, what Donnielle failed to tell you, was that this would be her SECOND time down the aisle. Let's just hope that she actually does through with it this time."  
  
"What? Second? Donnie, We gotta talk. NOW!"  
  
If I took her to the Grand Canyon, tossed her old, demented, trouble making ass over a long, jagged cliff, would she be missed??  
  
Why me? Why me? This was going to be one big awful event.  
To be Continued.......................... 


	2. Changes

2  
Disclaimer: Well, you know by know that this is a continuation of the first story, so the disclaimer still applies:) As for the content of this, didn't you read the first chapter? (insert laugh here)  
****************  
  
"I didn't want to tell you."  
  
"What the fuck! Did it just slip your mind? You just failed tio mention that this will be your second time playing a guy for an asshole. Gee, Donnielle, forgive me if I'm not to happy with you right now."  
  
"It was a long time ago. It didn't happen, so I felt that I didn't have to tell you, besides, it never came up."  
  
"What part of all of this don't you understand? You needed to fucking tell me. I thought we were in this thing called a relationship."  
  
"And we are, but if you are gonna let this little mishap change your mind, then fuck it! Do what you have to do, dammit!"  
  
That argument I never expected to happen. Everything would have been ok if that bitch never crossed my path! I never seen Sean so pissed. He was candy apple red, and his eyes were so cold and callous. I couldn't even dare to touch him. But, the tirade continued.  
  
"You would want that, wouldn't you? Just leave so you can rope somebody else in."  
  
"Don't fucking go there, Sean! "  
  
"No! Let's go there! Hell, you already did by lying to me. What else you failed to mention?"  
  
"Fine! You took it there! What that bitch downstairs failed to fucking mention was that I was young and I thought that it would escape being with her. It was a mistake, so I bailed! Problem, problem solved!"  
  
I started to explain that it was with that slimeball of an ex-boyfriend, Joey. I thought I was in love, as did he. She decided since he came from a shitload of money, that it would be an arranged marriage. Ha! Arrange this! I bailed right before the ceremony! I packed nothing but 1 bag and went to London for a year. When I finally decided to come back, I disappointed my mother, yet again, and Joey and I had a sit-down. We understood that it was too soon, so we decided to take things slower. Glad that I did. He shagged anything that moved, and he was verbaly abusive. When I had enough, I burned all of his clothes in the middle of my yard, and sold his Corvette, for only 2 dollars! Hell, I bought the shit! As I explained further, Sean understood.  
  
"You still could have told me."  
  
"Why, Sean? It was long ago, and it never happened. Just a memory to me. I have you, and you are all that I want, period! Nevermind what my so-called mother says. I knew she was here to sabotage everything. Give me one minute." I walked downstairs to the living room, where she was sitting there, looking like she was a superhero and she just locked up another villian.  
  
"Get the hell out of my house! Don't look back, and if I see you ever again, I swear to everything that is me, I will hunt you down, and fucking kill you, do you understand?"  
  
"Is that any way to talk to me. I am your mother, you spoiled little bitch!"  
  
"Damn right, I'm spoiled, but it was no thanks to you. You have a problem with it, dig my father up and beef with him about it.You were such a bitch to me, like I was some dog in the street, and you have the fucking balls to come into my house, where I pay the bills, and disrupt my household, and say that I should respect you? Get the fuck out of here with that bullshit!"  
  
"You was always the charmed speaker. It's a wonder Sean didn't leave your ass like Joey did."  
  
"F.Y.I, stupid, I kicked his ass to the curb, don't get it twisted! Sean is here because he loves me, and I love him. You are just bitter because it took you damn near 30 years to figure out that dad NEVER loved you. He was around for me, and me alone, and it kills you!"  
  
"You always lived in that fairy tale world, Donnielle."  
  
"With you as a mother, is it any wonder that I didn't off myself when I had the chance."  
  
"I tried to be your mother, and your friend. I taught you about life, but the reality of it all is, you wouldn't have survived out here if it wasn't for me. You were a sheltered, pompous brat who thought everything should be handed to her. Reality is this, Donnielle, you will always be a cold, lonely, bed hopping, bit.."  
  
My hand went to slap her, but Sean caught it. "I think you wore out your welcome, Ellen. The door is to your left."  
  
"Don't tell me you're roped in her lasso, boy. I thought you were smart. You'll see. She's gonna disappoint you. When you turn in the bed one day, and you see that she hadn't came home, you will remember my warning."  
  
"I'm not worried about her. We will be just fine. Besides, She's not the way you know her at all. But, you wouldn't know that would you, with all your bashing and jealousy. Anyway, why am I talking to you? You heard my wife-to be. Get out!!" Ellen was gone. Hopefully, for good. All I could do was cry. I thought that she actually changed. What a fool I turned out to be. Sean went to hug me, but I pushed him away. I couldn't face him right now. Too much had went on. I just went into one of the spare bedrooms, and cried.  
  
********************  
  
Gabby came to New York a few days after that incident, which we talked about, briefly. All she said was: "Ellen is never gonna change. And now that Donald is gone, she's just a bigger bitch! I never understood why you just didn't kill her, Menendez style." And she laughed. We both laughed as C.J was running around yelling "I'm kiiiiiing of da world!" Too much like his dear old dad. from the blonde hair, to the ego. Uncanny.  
  
"So, Didi. How's the progress going with the invites?"  
  
"Everybody R.S.V.P'd. We're gonna have a full house."  
  
"All 1300 accepted? Holy China, Batgirl! Do you guys have the cash?"  
  
"Uh...Yeah! Remember, I never spent dad's inehritance money, which was way over a million bucks. He always said that the father of the bride paid for the wedding. Dead or alive, he is!"  
  
"Amen to that. Listen, I wanna talk to you about something. Are you up for it?"  
  
"Anything, Gabbs. What's the deal?"  
  
"I tried not to steal your thunder away from you wedding, but......I'm pregnant, again."  
  
"Gabby, are you kidding? No shit! I knew it! How far along?"  
  
"Seven weeks. Found out last week. Sorry about that."  
  
"Sorry about what, silly? That you and Chris have a life of your own that doesn't include me, for once? I'm happy for you, girl. Did you tell the dad, yet?"  
  
"NO!!! I haven't had the guts. I kept sacrificing it to the porcelain god. I don't know how he's gonna take it. He hates that he doesn't see C.J. alot, only in pictures."  
  
"Ok, it's his job. At least he gets to see him. Another child is gonna be so cool, Gabby. He'll be thrilled. Besides, you two go at it like rabbits. It's no suprise that you're knocked up again."  
  
"You are bad. You and Sean are worse than we are. I'm suprised that you haven't gotten pregnant yet."  
  
"I'm not counting on it, not until after the honeymoon is over, anyway."  
  
"That's what I said. 9 months to the day, Didi."  
  
"I guess you want that dress to be with elastic on it, eh?"  
  
"Shut up, silly. You know it!" And we laughed until she ran to the bathroom to blow chunks. C.J. came up to me, grinning.  
  
"Aunt Donnie? Is mommy gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, kid. She's gonna be fine." He had a vast vocabulary for a kid who's about to turn 3. I'm impressed. Gabby came from the bathroom, wiping her face from the water she splashed on it.  
  
"Chris. Are you badgering Donnie again?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Just talking to her."  
  
"Relax, Gabbs. He's fine."  
  
"Yeah, Gabbs." She started to chase him around the living room. They look so happy. I hope that will be me in a year or so.  
  
************  
  
Sean and Chris, along with Shawn Michaels and Paul Levesque, the worst duo I have ever met, were in Tampa, FL, where I had to be to shoot for Raw Magazine. They were in the locker room, where I was no longer able to go due to company policy. But, that didn't stop me from eavesdropping. Hey, the door was partially open anyway.  
  
"So, Sean?, You know what we gotta plan, Pal."  
  
"What, Paul?"  
  
"The Panty Parade. You know, the batchelor party. It's a symbol of a rite- to-passage. Your right as a single man to enjoy the last moment of freedom you will ever have. Right, Shawn?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You gotta have one, dude. We'll even throw it for you, since we are such close pals. Besides, I didn't have the chance to have one myself, so it'll be fun. Just you see."  
  
"Nope. Count me out. I don't need another woman's puntang in my face with a thong on."  
  
"Oh, come on, Sean. Don't you remember my party?"  
  
"Chris, I still have a hangover from it. And if anybody knew what actually went on in that club, you would be hanged!"  
  
"I didn't do anything. I was an innocent bystander in all of that. It was not my fault that those two chicks were all over me."  
  
"Well, if you don't want one, we're gonna give you one anyway, right, Paul?"  
  
"Hey, you have to realize, dude. Donnie is lucky to have you. You're gonna be faithful to her, or I'll beat your ass personally. But, why not have a bit of fun before you get that ball in chain on ya?"  
  
"Shawn, help me here, please?"  
  
"Listen. They are right. What do you have to worry about. You don't know that she's gonna have a donkey-dick fest of her own. did you ask her?"  
  
"Nope. I don't care if she does, as lon as she keeps her clothes on, she'll live longer." At this time, Adam (Edge), Jay (Christian) and Andrew (Test) came from the back of the locker room, hearing about women and panties in one conversation.  
  
"Dude, you gotta have one, dude. It will reek of pantiness, dude" Adam pointed out, always adding "dude" to every 3-4 words. "I'll truly be there, dude."  
  
"Yeah." Jay added. "It would be total heinosity if you don't. Why deprive yourself of your last night of freedom? That is brutal. B-R-UTAL!!!  
  
"Fine! Do it! I'll come. You guys do know how to coax a guy in. You plan, I just show up."  
  
"And? What about the misses?" Andrew pointed out, pulling down his white t- shirt. "We need to have a plan for her not to know about it, so her and the other girlies won't sabotage the evening."  
  
"Just tell them about it. Who cares? It's not that serious. They won't crash. They would be stupid if they did." Paul stated.  
  
"Ok, genious. Since you always have the plans, what should we do to them?"  
  
"Nothing. We'll crash theirs, if they have one. it's simple."  
  
"And, if they don't?"  
  
"I know women. They will have one, trust me." Shawn just let out a whistle, while Adam grunted.  
  
"Dude, how are you so sure about that?"  
  
"Don't you guys know anything?? When it happens, we will be there!" And they all laughed. I was there too long. I knew the whole plan. A batchelor party? Cool, I don't care. Wait until I tell Gabby about this. I will have an all-out Batchelorette party! I called Gabby and Jacinda on 3-way on my cell phone.  
  
"Really? A whorefest? We gotta have a g-stringathon, Gabby."  
  
"Jaci, you are right. Donnie, you are gonna have a night to end all nights."  
  
"What about the guys?"  
  
"Men are dumb. How will they know which party to raid. Throw a boring one for them to raid, then throw the peni-licious dick-stravaganza the night before the official send off. That simple."  
  
"Jaci, you are a genoius. I never would have thought about that. Anyway, How's Mike?"  
  
"He's ok. Still pissed about sean not calling him, though."  
  
"I got this one. Have Mike fly in to Tampa tomorrow, so they could disciss this. It just won't be right without him being there."  
  
"I'm on it. I gotta go, guys. Later."  
  
"Later." And we all hung up. This is gonna be super sweet. Sean was gonna see his pal, Mike Sanders, who happens to be Jacinda's boyfriend. Small world. Anyhow, We had 2 parties to plan, and these idiots are clueless. This was an infallible plan.  
  
To Be Continued.................................... 


	3. The Plan

3  
Disclaimer: Same story, third verse.  
*********  
  
Mike Sanders's flight landed into Newark Airport. He still looked the same.....short! Sean and I had met him there, which wasn't as warm as I expected. They gave each other the staredown, and proceeded to argue, which drove me nuts.  
  
"You could have called me and told me that you were getting hitched, man."  
  
"Why should I waste my time when you have a thorn up your ass with me?"  
  
"I know that we lost touch, but you still could have said something. I considered you to be one of my closest friends. We don't do twisted shit to each other."  
  
"Ok, you have a good point. Wanna get a beer?"  
  
"Show me the way!"  
  
That was it. All that nagging and arguing, and all of this could have been avoided with a beer?? Men, I will never understand them. Jacinda met us at our house, and we just talked each other's ears off. To make a short story quick, everything got settled, and Mike, along with Jacinda was going to be part of the wedding party.  
  
********  
  
4 months later  
  
Everything was going according to plan, well, except for the food. The caterers couldn't feed over 2,000 people. So, we decided to ask 2 of our good friends, Bobby Flay, and Emeril Lagasse, to do the honors of feeding them, which they gladly accepted. I personally hand picked the menu, since Sean didn't care one way or the other. Seafood, pasta, and meat all across the board, along with a 10-tier cake, which had to be broken down into 2 cakes to prevent the towering masterpiece from becoming one big disaster.  
  
The guys tuxedos, according to Chris, were great. The dresses were ready, except for Gabby's. Hers had to be let out, due to her pregnancy, which she finally told Chris about, due to the fact that she was getting too big to hide it. As I always knew, he was so happy. They had a sonogram and comfirmed that it was a girl. Gabby was too thrilled, Anyway, sorry for getting off the subject. My dress looked horrible. For ten grand, it looked like a prom dress from 1972. I wanted the dress to be off white, it was light yellow. so, those dressmakers had exactly 3 months to get it right. Other than that minor problem, everything was fine....until I got fired. I won't say fired, I'll just say that according to Vince, I was no longer needed at that point in time. I told Sean about what Vince had said.  
  
"He basically fired you."  
  
"I know this. Thanks to the one above, I can go to my old job. It's no big deal anyway. It'll be like old times."  
  
"That's not the point. Did he even say why?"  
  
"Something to the effect that someone wasn't too happy about a spread that I shot, and that it wasn't acceptible to the business. He never said who, so I chalked it up to just political bullshit."  
  
"You're taking this mighty well for someone who just got fired."  
  
"I knew that it was going to happen eventually. Just as long as you kept your job."  
  
"Do you know whose shoot it was?"  
  
"I have an idea. I only did 4 for the magazine. The rest of them were from the house shows. Since Eddie and Chavo didn't complain about them at all, and Stacy and Benoit loved theirs, it could only be one person."  
  
"Who would that be?"  
  
"Jazz, the man beast. She never liked me, so I'm not surprised that she would complain. I tried to take good shots of her, but it's hard when you don't cooperate."  
  
"As in...?  
  
"As in not looking like a man. Anyway, I got papers to sign and a bag to pack. I'll see you when you come from Detroit."  
  
"Sure thing. "  
  
We parted our ways. I, till this day, is still not bitter. It paid well, but I had to travel alot, plus I had to deal with the wedding. Being grounded is what I like. I took my place back at the Model Studio as the senior photographer, which paid a whole lot more than what Vince did. Sean had his touring schedule, so I was left to handle the rest of the wedding plans with Gabby. He knew what was going on, so he trusted my good keen judgement.  
  
***********  
  
The Bridal Shower.  
  
Gifts on top of gifts!! I haven't seen so many gifts since my 21st birthday. Among all of the gifts I have received, I now have, tons of lingerie, 4 sets of handcufs, and a whole bunch of kikny stuff that I can't mention right now, since I never opened them. Anyway, we noticed Paul's ass creeping around the side of the house. I guess Gonzo wasn't laying around with his plan. Along with Paul, there was Jay, Andrew, Kevin, who by the way, is obvious because of his height, Mike, Mark Jindrak, and Johnny Stamboli. Sean, dragging behind, was trying to slowly open up the door. We had the intercom on in the kitchen, where we heard them devising their plan.  
  
"Shh. There's the cake, guys."  
  
"Who's getting in it, again?"  
  
"Jay, you get in."  
  
"Dude, I'm not getting in no cake! Andrew, you do it!"  
  
"That cake is meant for a shorter person. Mike?"  
  
"Y'all want me to set it off?"  
  
"Yeah. Set it off!"  
  
"Sean, you got the stuff?"  
  
"Johnny got it. You got the camera?"  
  
"I gotta get a copy of these pictures! We all do."  
  
"Paul? Did you at least get the seltzer?"  
  
"Oh, you know I did. Let's do this!"  
  
While these bumbling buffoons were setting of their silly plan, we were in the living room, holding back the laughter. I was too tickled. All the girls had Super Soakers ready and waiting to fire. Too bad Mike was gonna be the target. "Can somebody get the cake?" Trish yelled, as we were too busy laughing. Then, we heard Johhny whisper, "Mike, they want the cake! Get in, Bro."  
  
"Let them have cake."  
  
As we heard those goofs scamper, Trish and Ashley went to get the cake. That was our cue to lock and load the water guns. When they brought back the cake, Trish cued the music, as we all cheered. The music was playing, Mike Sanders, the most gullible person on the face of the planet, pushed the top of the cake off. When he popped up.....  
  
AGH!!! WHAT THE... AGH!!!!!!!!  
  
Mike was getting soaked down to the skivvies. We didn't stop until all the water was gone. The aftermath was grusome. My living room was now an indoor pool. Mike was looking like a wet poodle, and you heard them running to the living room, Sean in the front.  
  
"What the hell? Oh, damn!" Paul was a few seconds behind him, as well as the rest of the clan, with Kevin holding up the rear, and in amazement, had let out a loud, hard laugh  
  
"Whoa! We've been had."  
  
"Donnie, what happened in here?"  
  
"Well, first off, you guys are so stupid! Didn't you think we would figure out that you would trash my bridal shower? Secondly, if you're gonna get a rally going, trynot to be so obvious. Last but not least, try not to leave a message about it on an answering machine." All the guys turned their heads and looked at Jay.  
  
"What, dudes? I only did that to Andrew."  
  
"Which Stacey heard, Slowbro. I never pegged you guys for geniuses, but, damn, this was a flawless plan."  
  
While everybody was there, we just decided to keep the party going, after we mopped up the water, of course.  
  
*********  
  
To Be Continued.............................. 


	4. The Downward Spiral

4  
  
Disclaimer: Please keep those reviews coming. This chapter has major adult stuff in it. VDA= Viewer Discretion Advisory. I own all the unfamiliar names, but I don't own the wrestlers. I wish I owned Sean, though : (  
*******************  
"Hello?"  
  
"Why did you do that to your mother?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"You know who this is. You could have invited the rest of your family. You just got all rich and forgot where you came from."  
  
"Hi, Aunt Val. What do you want from me?"  
  
"You better remember those who got you where you are."  
  
"I do not need this shit early in the morning. Your sister is pissing and moaning, don't fucking call me."  
  
"You were always a prissy bitch!"  
  
"And you and the rest of that famliy of yours will always be nothing more than a bunch of golddigging banshees! Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going back to sleep"  
  
I hung up the phone, but I never went back to sleep. My aunt Valerie Dawson. That bitch makes you want to jump off of a steep cliff, just to die in agony. I swear, for the life of me, I wish I had a totally different mother. That whole Dawson family should just be executed. They serve no purpose on this planet but to patronize and annoy the hell out of people. Mind you, I got where I am today because of my father and his family's influence. Nothing was "Handed " to me like those people say. I just had somewhat decent family values, all taught by my dad and his side of the family. They were loaded! the name Gregory Barrows will ring out in infamy as the only person not effected by the Great Stock Market Crash. Also, a few choice investments, along with having several successful companies, ranging from communications, all the way to investment firms, top it all offf with having a few law firms within the family, I say we're well off. Hey, I'm not bragging about what I have, because I'm not that way, but I'm just explaining why my mom and her family will always be bitter. She thought by getting pregnant with me, she would automaticaly marry into the money. How wrong she was. My dad was never there for her, only for me and whatever I wanted, which was not much. Private Schools, Country Clubs? Hell no! I went to public school like everybody else. That is how I met Gabby in preschool. Everytime I hear from anybody with the last name Dawson, I just cringe. Mind you, I had a week until the wedding, and now, all of this shit had to start.  
  
********  
  
During the wedding rehersal, everything went fine. All of us were in our proper places, well, except C.J, who kept running down the aisle. All the little flowergirls were just perfect, and I still didn't know who was going to give me away. Eventhough I decided to walk alone, my uncle Reginald flew in from Boston andwanted to do it, for my dad. How could I refuse? He's my dad's youngest brother. With that all set, it was time for the rehersal dinner. 3 days until the day, and everybody was still trying to get aquainted with one another. Sean's parents were with my aunt Kelly and uncle Reggie, while my cousin Santino kept hitting on Trish. I couldn't keep up with everybody, but I knew something was about to go down when Gabby came waddling fast to my table.  
  
"Donnie, we gotta talk!"  
  
"What gives?"  
  
"He's here!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Joey, that's who! What the fuck is he doing here?"  
  
"Good question. Get fucking rid of him!"  
  
"I tried. He said that he was fucking invited. Didi, what is going on here?"  
  
"He was not invited! I swear to it! Get him the fuck outta here before Sean finds out!"  
  
"Too fucking late. Look......" Sean was over there with Joey "Cut His Balls Off And Leave Him To Die" Tolbert. Why me? Why now. As I kept looking over there, I saw Sean just leave. I went over there to that rat bastard, just to see what the hell he wanted.  
  
"Get the fuck out, you piece of shit! Why are you here? Who invited you, you Ass Pirate!"  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Donnielle. How have you been?"  
  
"Fuck you. You got 3 seconds!"  
  
"Hey! I was invited by the mother of the bride. She said you would just looooove for me to be here."  
  
"Well, the bitch lied to your ass! She's wasn't even invited. So, either leave on your own, or my good friends Paul and Kevin will help you out." Paul and Kevin took Joey by the arms, and drug him out to the parking lot. I ran over to Chris to ask where Sean was.  
  
"He left."  
  
"What do you mean he left?"  
  
"That assclown told him some disturing shit about you, and he just left. I don't know what that could have been." Suddenly, Mark Jindrak walked behind me and spun me around.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"Mark? What the fuck?"  
  
"You bitch! You heard me! How can you do this to Sean. I can't believe he wasted all this time on your whorish ass! "  
  
"Whoa, Mark. Watch your mouth, dude."  
  
"Fuck her, Chris. I know that she's your wife's best bud and everything, but the bitch is stiill a whore, and a cheap one at that"  
  
"Leave, Mark. You're drunk."  
  
"I don't drink! Chris, stay out of this."  
  
"Don't make me kick your ass. Just leave." All I remember from that was Mark took a swing at Chris, and Chris took a swing back. Then it was a big fight. Everybody was either breaking them two apart, or running out of the Hall. After 2 hours of that chaos finally coming to an end, I asked Kevin what had happened, since he was there the whole time.  
  
"I just hope it's not true, for your sake, Donnielle."  
  
"What, Kevin? Mark just called me a whore, Johnny just threw wine in my face, and Jaci won't even talk to me. What did I do??"  
  
"Well, I don't believe what's about to come out of my mouth. I knew you for almost 10 years. Here it goes....That Joey asshole told Sean that you were still sleeping with him, then handed over an alledged tape of you two doing the deed"  
  
"Kevin. That's not true. I swear to tthe one most high, that is not true!" I just started to cry, as Kevin put his arm around me. I could not stop.  
  
"If you wanna save your relationship, I suggest you go home and talk to him."  
  
I hopped into my Durango, damn near doing 90, until I got into my house. As I walked into the door, sean was standing there, with his bags packed, and the tape was playing in the VCR. Sure enough, it was me and Joey. It was an old tape from 7 years ago, when we were together. I didn't even know who in the hell Sean was back then. I went to grab for Sean, and he slapped my hand away.  
  
"Don't you ever fucking touch me again."  
  
"I can explain the tape."  
  
"Don't bother. You were the main one crying about honesly and all that bullshit, and you were whoirng around like a cheap slut! If you want to explain, tell it to my back as I walk out!"  
  
"Look at the date on the fucking tape, Sean!!!" He looked at the date at the top of the screen. It didn't have one! Damn! I was fucked! I know I didn't do anything with that asshole, and he decided to pop up, out of nowhere, with a tape, to give to Sean. I smelled a cheap, Exclamation- scented rat! and her name is Ellen!!  
  
"I don't need to lie to you. If I wanted to cheat on you, I would have dumped your ass! That fucking simple!"  
  
"Ok. Just for humor, because I no longer believe a word that you say, Why? That's all I wanna know"  
  
"I didn't. That tape is 7 years old, at the least. It might be older than that. I told you about my aunt calling. I knew deep down they were trying to do something to ruin us, Sean. Why would I invite my ex, the one I never heard from? Why would I track him down? Especially when I have you!"  
  
"You had me." He tossed his keys in my face, which they just hit the floor, and he walked out. I was confused, if anything. I know damn well, I didn't do anything. My wedding is in 3 days, well, I hope so, and I need to prove my innocence.  
  
**************  
  
2 Days until the day  
  
Enter my cousins. Rocco, and Butchie. I loved these two eversince they beat down my English professor for touching me on the ass. I mean, they kicked his ass!! Any way, I joined them on their little trip to Joey's house out on Long Island, where they found him on his lawn, looking at the flowers. Rocco hopped out of the car first.  
  
"Unless you wanna be buried under them bastards, I sugesst we have a little sit-down, Joey!"  
  
"Butchie. Long time? huh?  
  
"No, I'm Rocco. Damn, when will you guys be able to tell us apart? Antway, GET THE FUCK IN THE HOUSE, YOU SHITHEAD!!!" Rocco pulled out a gun, a 9mm to be exact. Butchie and I got out of the car and followed them inside, where the twins tied him to a chair with his hands tied behind his back. I had a hidden camera in my jacket, so I can witness this whole thing. Rocco and Butch took turns pounding his face in.  
  
"Why did you fuck up our little cousin's wedding?"  
  
"HUH? OWWW!"  
  
"He asked you a question, you rat bastard! Why did you fuck up the party? Why you told O'Haire that you fucked our cousin , when you didn't!"  
  
"Ugh! I....Can't....AGHHHH!"  
  
"Wrong fucking answer, bitch! Try again!"  
  
"Butchie, I knew you for years! I meant no disrespec.....UGH!!!!!! SHIT!"  
  
"Quit polishing my balls, you asshole. Answer the question, and we'll leave. You have my word."  
  
"Ok. ok. Ellen paid me 5 grand to tell Sean that Donnie cheated on him. I.....Told her no, but she......hung my kids over my head. She said that she would have something done to them. So, I said that I would....but I had no evidence. I remember that night in Thunder Bay, where we did what we did, and we taped it. I never gave you the tape, Donnie."  
  
"No shit, Ass Pirate!" I kicked him in his balls, he let out a loud squeal  
  
"Ugh..awwww..Ok. I had the tape, I knew it didn't have a date on there, so it could have happened at anytime. Your mother, Ellen, gave me the address to the place where you were holding your dinner thing. I showed up, and did my job."  
  
"What do you want us to do with him, Didi?"  
  
"What the fuck do I care? I got what I wanted out of this. Oh yeah, Joseph, You will always be a piece of shit, you sorry ass bastard, and you better hope to high heaven, that I get married the day after tomorrow. If I don't, I will fucking cut your balls off, then kill you! Believe what I say, when I tell you"  
  
"Sorry, Donnielle. I'm Sorry."  
  
"Fuck you. Guys, I'll be in the car"  
  
I walked out of that house with all the info that I needed to get my mom, that bitch, and to prove to Sean, that I didn't Do it. Rocco called me from the door."  
  
"Hey, cousin. Lemme get that camcorder right quick" I gave it to him, and went to the car. What I heard after that, I will never forget. I heard 7 shots come out of that house. I hope these two didn't kill him. I can't go to jail. They came running back into the car, laughing, I sped off.  
  
"What the fuck is so funny? You just killed him!"  
  
"NO, we didn't! But, he nolonger has those pretty fishies in that huge ass tank. The shark had to die! Just to send a message. We got da whole thing on tape. "  
  
"Great! You guys are fish killers. Anyway,, I gotta get this to Gabby. Where to drop you off at? "  
  
"You know where. The cops will be there soon, We left a gift for you on you bed. Get married, and have a blast."  
  
"You're not gonna be there?"  
  
"You know how the family looks at us."  
  
"Fuck them! You guys will be there for me! Besides, Your mom will be there."  
  
"Alright. We'll be there."  
  
During that day, Joey called the cops on Rocco and Butchie. They were arrested for assult. They were released on 10, 000 dollar bail....a piece. I had to pick up the tab. They did me a favor. I drove to Gabby and Chris's, yes, they live in Toronto! It took almost 10 hours from where I was. I showed the tape to Gabby, which she started laughing, making her daughter wake up. By the way, she was a premature. Chris and Gabby named her Gabriella Christine Irvine.  
  
"Oops, we woke up Chrissie."  
  
"No problem. Joey is such a bitch! I can't believe he did that. How are we gonna get this to Sean??"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Donnie, He's at Mike's. I'll call him." Gabby went to call Mike, which Sean picked up the phone. she explained to him what had happened, then she basically laid it out there for him.  
  
"Sean. Come get the tape from Donnie. You got two fucking days! I mean it! I have had enough of this shit! Watch the damn tape, and if you underastand, you show up in your fucking tux on sunday! If you don't care about your relationship with Donnielle, then all you gotta fucking do, is send the tape back to me, hop on the next flight to wherever, USA, and don't look back! Ok? don't fucking come back! she will know that it's over, and she doesn't need to look for anything! Deal?"  
  
I was amazed. All my years of knowing Gabby, I never heard her that pissed before.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to you soon" and she hung up. I hope this works.  
  
I went home that night, and left the tape in the mailbox. When I looked out of the door, it was gone. I guess he picked it up. I called Jaci to see if they saw the tape  
  
"What did ya'll do to him?"  
  
"Jaci, please. Did he see it?"  
  
"Sure did. We all had a good laugh. Joey just getting ass kicked. Priceless stuff there. "  
  
"What did Sean say?"  
  
"He kept laughing, just kept saying 'Donnie sure knows how to get her point across.' Mike laughed until he lost his lunch."  
  
"I guess he'll be there Sunday?"  
  
"I hope so, or, we'll drag him. They're still having the stripperfest."  
  
"Cool. See ya Sunday."  
  
"You mean tomorrow. I'm crashing at your house."  
  
"Fine by me. Later"  
  
We hung up. I made all the final arrangements, even confirmed the order for the ice sculptures, the ducks, and the swans. And I went to sleep.  
To BE Continued.................... 


	5. The Silver Lining

5  
Disclaimer: The obvious, the usual.  
******  
  
The day before the day  
All of the women were at the salon either working on a tan, hair, nails, or, just there to get a good laugh. Trish, Stacy, Gabby, Jacinda,Tabitha, Moira, along with myself, were exchanging the gift of gab.  
  
"Ladies, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. To show my appreciation, you better get the works in this salon, because it is all paid for!"  
  
"Thanks, Donnie." They all said in unison  
  
"I love you guys. Gabby, you and Jacinda have been my best friends since we were 3. Jaci moved away, but she still kept in touch, whild Gabby was always there. From all the grades, to the failing relationships, and I honestly wouldn't be sitting in this chair if it wasn't for you hooking me up with Sean."  
  
"Girl, please. Save the speech for tomorrow"  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, Tabby, Moira, my Gamma Phi Gamma sisters. We had alot of times. I love you guys too."  
  
"Moira, why is she getting all sappy?"  
  
"Sean gave her a heart afterall, Tabitha. Hahaha"  
  
"Whatever. Trish and Stacey. Trish, Trish, Trish. I can't even think of anything. "  
  
"Trish, thats a good thing,"  
  
"Shut up, Gabby. Anyway, I'm glad that we are friends. Stacey, Andrew begged me to put you in ithis. Just kidding. We auditioned for Nitro Girls together. I'm glad that they chose you. I'm glad that we sorta stayed in touch."  
  
"Donnie, you are so mushy right now. what gives?"  
  
"I know that I'm not the most sentimental person on the planet, but I do really consider you all my sisters." They all laughed at me, until I was paged to the reception area.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Donnie."  
  
"Sean!" I missed you"  
  
"I missed me too. Nah, I heard you were there, so I just decided to call ya."  
  
"Thanks. Did you call Mark?"  
  
"Yeah. He says that he's awfully sorry. And Chris gave him a bruised chin for his trouble."  
  
"He's a good friend. Too bad that verbal assault was on me."  
  
"It was a misunderstanding."  
  
"I'm glad you know that. Anyway, are you gonna be there tomorrow, or am I doing all of this for nothing??"  
  
"I don't know. Are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Let's hope not." and he hung up. I had a bad feeling about this. I went back to get my hair done, when Gabby saw the look on my face.  
  
"What gives, Donnie?"  
  
"Nothing. I hope Sean doesn't bail out on this. "  
  
"What? You can't be serious."  
  
"As a heart attack. I asked him if he was gonna show up tomorrow, and he said that he didn't know."  
  
"I hope that bastard doesn't do this." Trish added. "I will kill him!"  
  
Stacy added,"You are not the only one. He knows that that guy was lying, so, why keep going through this?"  
  
"That's because he's a man." Moira said. "He'll show up. He just wants to get you all upset"  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
That night, I confirmed the food, made the last payment on everything, and I ahd a house full of people. Sean, of course, is with Chris, Mark, Rob, Matt, Jeff (Minus the funny hair), Mike, Paul, Shawn Hickenbottom, And Kevin. After they picked up Scott Hall at the airport, they did the guy thing, which it's probably a strip club.  
  
Late that night, about 4 in the morning to be exact, I woke up. I couldn't sleep. I peeked in the room to see Gabby, C.J, and Gabriella , sound asleep. Jacinda was in the next connecting room with Tabby and Moira. Trish was at the other end of the hall with Stacy, my cousin Cassie and her children. I can't remember who was downstairs, but all I know is that it was all kids, and they left my television on, with Grand theft Auto on pause. After I turned it off, I went into the kitchen, I bumped in to my uncle Enzo. Enzo is like 90 years old. If you had a problem, you went to Enzo.  
  
"Donnielle, bella. Whassamatta?"  
  
"Can't sleep, Uncle Enzo."  
  
"You think you're gonna get stood up at the altar?"  
  
"Yeah. Ellen made a big mess of things."  
  
"Donniebella, no matter what, she is still your mother. Even if she's off her rocker. If you gonna disown her, do it, but don't disrespect her by calling her by her first name like that."  
  
"Uncle Enzo, she doesn't deserve it. I tried to be a daughter to her. I did. But, she just spat in my face at every friggin turn. I'm old enough to just let her be, but everytime I do, she's there to make my life miserable."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I just want her to go far away. She always made it clear that I was a mistake."  
  
"A beautiful mistake, BellaDonnie. You were never a mistake. She was."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I tried not to tell you until the time was right. Now is a good time over any. Donielle, Ellen treated you the way she did, was because she is not your biological mother." All the air left from me, like I was hit in the ribs.  
  
"Enzo, did you get to my Bacardi?"  
  
"No, Bella. Ellen was only your father's second wife. Donaldo, your father, was married first to the most beautiful girl name Maia. She was from the old country. They were so in love, and they were happy to have you. Unfortunately, Maia died while you were being born. We all loved her so. "  
  
"Whoa, Uncle Enzo. This is too much for me to deal with right now. I'll talk to you about this later."  
  
"Sit! I tell you know, who knows how much time I have left in this world?. Now, It was 2 years after your mother was buried in Sicily, Ellen stepped in. She said that she was expecting. I told the Puttana to scram, but, due to family, he married her anyway. Many months passed, no baby, but she took to you. I don't know what happened through the years, but she became a greedy, bitter woman. Donaldo left her, divorced her after 20 years, and then she nagged him and bled him dry until his death."  
  
"Is there proof of this?"  
  
Enzo pulled out an old picture of my dad and this Maia woman, then pulled out a picture of me when I was her age, the age that she died. She was only 17. I look just like her. Dark skin, same brown hair, even the mole on the right side of my chin! From there, Enzo pulled out my Original Birth Certificate, this one is from Sardinia. I was born in Sardinia. I'm Italian. Well, half anyway. I know My dad was Irish and African American.  
  
"So, Bella, I had this all of these years, because I respected your father's wishes. Your father was family to me. Maia was my sister. Have you ever wondered why you had Italian relatives, but nobody you knew was from Italia?"  
  
"Yeah. I always thought that it was by aquaintance or even marriage, once removed."  
  
"No. You are blood. And, you have a brother."  
  
"What? Who? Where?"  
  
"His name is Johnny. He'll be there tomorrow to tell you everything."  
  
"Curiosity, Uncle Enzo. What is the family name? I know everybody married and what not."  
  
"It's Stambolli. Maia's maiden name is Stambolli. Now, Bella, go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Stambolli? Are you sure, Enzo? You're not yankin' my balls, are you?"  
  
"My last name is Facinelli-Stambolli. I'm not yanking your balls."  
  
"I'm so happy that you came, Uncle Enzo. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."  
  
"Child, go to bed. You weren't this excited since I saw you graduate from college."  
  
"It's already 5. We have to leave out of here by 9. Four more hours will not kill me."  
  
"Buena. I have company now. My little Donnielle, you are going to make that Sean fellow very, very happy."  
  
"I'm gonna try, anyway. By the way, have you seen my dog, Rico??"  
  
"He's with the boys out front. Don't worry, he'll show, if he knows what's good for him."  
  
We both started laughing. Enzo was starting to make Tomato sauce for me. I love his sauce. I've tried to copy it, but it didn't quite come out the same, so he decided to show me. That took 3 hours, enough time for everybody to get up, take a shower, and eat. I couldn't eat anything. After time passed, we started to leave for the hall.  
****************  
  
3 Hours to go....  
"What do you mean he's not here, Kev?"  
  
"We dropped him off at the hotel with Chris. I haven't seen Chris either."  
  
"Kevin Nash, I swear, I will hunt you down until you die and then track you in hell if you don't tell me where is Chris!!"  
  
"Gabby, wherever they are, they are together."  
  
"GO GET THEM!"  
  
This is where you guys came in. Kevin ran out of the door with Paul to find Chris and Sean. Chris walks into the door 45 minutes later, but there is no Sean!!! I swear, I had to find Chris. I was already in my dress, trying to gather it all up so I wouldn't trip. I saw Chris, and I slapped him on the back of the head  
  
"You bastard!! Where is Sean?"  
  
"Relax, Kid. He's here!"  
  
"Let me speak to him through the door."  
  
"No! You can't."  
  
"Where is he, Chris??" Shawn came out of the room  
  
"Donnie, relax. don't panic. I.."  
  
"Don't panic? I have over 2,500 guests and family down there, and Sean is M.I. fucking A. and you want me to relax?? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Donnie, it's bad luck to see the groom."  
  
"Who said that I wanted to see him? I just wanna hear him. Now, Quit stalling, and let me speak to him!"  
  
"Fine." Paul opened the door and called for Sean. He was there! that moron! He came to the door  
  
"You are snippy today."  
  
"Whatever! Where were you?"  
  
"I slept late. Chris had to drag me here. We had a night."  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"Language, please."  
  
"This is not a church. It's a Hall! that is why I booked the place, I knew I had to curse you out today, I knew it!"  
  
"I love you too. I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
"Ok." I went back to my room so I could touch up my makeup, and add the rest of my dress.  
Everything looked so beautiful. Food, flowers, everything. Even down to the guests. I saw Vince as I was passing through.  
  
"Hello, Donnielle."  
  
"Hey, Vince."  
  
"Listen, I hope that there were no hard feelings about you termination."  
  
"None at all. Things happen, Besides, this is not the place for it."  
  
"I understand. I just wanted that cleared and squared away."  
  
"It's cool. But right now, this is my show. My arena, and right now, You're in my way. I gotta go."  
  
"Fair enough. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you." I walked away. No, I don't need your cash, but I'm glad you had enough balls to clear the air.  
  
After all of the wedding party got down the aisle, everybody stood up, and all eyes were on me. After all of this time, all the things I went through, even up until this point, with all the things that I know now. Johnny Stambolli probably being my brother, Ellen not being my mother, my mom being dead, It was too much.  
  
Can't turn back now. I gotta take that walk. See ya in a few, people.  
To Be Continued.................. 


	6. What a Wonderful World

6  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own any of the wrestlers, but, we can all dream, can we?  
**********  
  
3 Hours Later  
I am the new Mrs. Sean O'Haire! I am so happy. The whole ceremony was beautiful. I walked down that red carpeted aisle in a Donatella Versace original. I saw everybody just standing there as all the photographers from different publications, as well as our own wedding guy, was just flashing lights from their cameras. I was handed over to Sean by my dear uncle, who in turn sat down. As I turned to see who was all there, I saw Ellen, the woman who I knew as my mother. She waved, and then she left. I turned to face Sean, who looked like he was hungover, but he wasn't. He was holding back tears. Aww, how sweet. I saw of the guys in a row. Chris, Rob, Matt, Brock, Kevin, Jeff, his brother Shan, Mark, Chuck, Billy Kidman, Mike, my might-be-brother Johnny, Adam, Andrew, Shawn, Scott, and Paul holding the rear. On the other side, there was Gabby, Sonja (Rob's wife), Cathy, Karyn, Jacinda, Rebecca (Shawn's wife), Stephanie(yes, Stephanie.) Trish, Stacy, Sean's sister Candace, My cousin Laurie,Torrie, Tabitha, Moira, my cousins Tracy and Connie, and my aunt Olivia. C.J. was standing next to Sean and Chris, while all the flower girls sat on their own bench.  
  
As Father Carmine asked the question,"If there is anybody........speak now, of forever hold your peace." everything just got quiet, until Chris mumbled very loudly, "No, jerky! Keep it rollin'" which had the whole crowd laughing . There were no special vows, just the usual. Whwn it was time to pass the rings over, C.J., my Godson, that little brat, said that he lost them. He fliped the pillow over and there they were, 2 platinum wedding bands. We exchanged rings, Sean kissed the bride, which was me, and it was over. Hey, we're Catholic, the wedding was shorter than a Super Bowl half time show.  
  
*******************  
  
The Reception  
So much food. So many gifts. Too many money envelopes, which took almost 7 bags to fill them all. I was dancing with C.J. with Gabriella in my arms, when Johnny came up to me.  
  
"I heard Enzo told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"What he told you this morning."  
  
"Oh, that you might be my brother. Yeah. I heard that part."  
  
"He's right, you know. But you do know that I'm older than you."  
  
"And? I knew that already. You're my older brother and it took me 27 years to find that out."  
  
"It was no friggin' picnic for me either! I'm just glad that I know that it's you, and not some hairy man-beast."  
  
"Haha. You are too funny. " We hugged and kissed each other on the cheek, when Sean came from behind him.  
  
"Hey, hands off of my wife!"  
  
"She's my sister, man."  
  
"No shit! You two?"  
  
"I'll explain it later."  
  
"Oh no. More family secrets. I feel like I married into the mob. The Corleones or something."  
  
"Yo, Sean. We're brother's-in-law. How fucked up is that? Haha"  
  
"Very fucked up. Donnie is just gonna have to deal with it. Hahaha"  
  
"Whatever, you goons! I'm going to Gabby to bring the kids back." I went across the room to Gabby, where I was stopped by Scott Steiner, who showed up late, as usual  
  
"Hey! Sorry I missed it"  
  
"Whatever Scott. You're late for everything."  
  
"I got held up, man. Traffic in New York is a bitch."  
  
"Um, Scott..we are in Jersey."  
  
"Oh. No excuses, huh?"  
  
"For as long as I knew you, you never showed up anywhere on time. Why break tradition? How's Rick?"  
  
"In Japan. Doin' good. Where's the lucky man?"  
  
"Over there getting tossed around by Kevin, and the rest of the gang." Sean was getting tossed in the air by the Kiiq, as everybody looked on. I went to see all the commotion, and I ended up getting hoisted up by Mike, Mark, Johnny, Chuck, and Sean. The Natural Born Thrillers , with the exception of Reno, andShawn Stasiak, were together again since WCW.  
  
As the reception concluded, Sean and I had went out to the mezzanine to catch a breather.  
  
"I am so tired."  
  
"Join the club. My feet are killing me."  
  
"You had a full day, Donnielle. With all the things that you know now. How do you feel about it?"  
  
"No different than any other day. Now, I have a brother. Ellen is permanently gone, which is great, but, I still wanna know about my biological mother, Maia."  
  
"You have time for all of that. I got your back on that, if you want it."  
  
"Thanks. You wanna know what is so funny about all of this?"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"How in a span of almost 4 years, we went from a horrible blind date, to a happy ending."  
  
"Horrible blind date? You thought it was horrible? I didn't."  
  
"Honestly, the beginning of it was horrible. I was late, and you had a thorn up your ass (AUTHOR'S NOTE: FOR THE WHOLE BLIND DATE STORY, READ "FROM 1 THRILLER 2 ANOTHER") but in the end, it was great."  
  
"Yeah. So great, you were ripping my shirt off"  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, we should get back to those people, so we can get Chris's speech overwith."  
  
"Fuck them. I wanna get to the afterparty" and he laughed  
  
"Let's go. The sooner we get this overwith, the sooner we leave."  
  
"Good point."  
  
We was sitting at the table, when Chris started his speech.  
  
"All I got to say, is that it's about damn time these two got hitched! Their relationship was worse than a day at Six Flags! But, if there was only two people on this planet I would ever be happy for, it would be them. Good luck, guys!"  
  
While Chris was doing his speech, Mike, Kev, Shawn, Paul, and Mark was humming the Presidential Theme. This brought a whole room of laughter. Chris just laughed and sat down. Meanwhile, the video camera was going around getting everybody's speech. At that point, We were getting ready to leave for our honeymoon in Cancun. First, we was going to Sardinia. We gave our thanks, and we were off, as people were leaving and letting go of balloons.  
  
*************  
  
2 Years Later  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Phoenix. I'm stuck here. I can't get a flight out of here."  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that my water just broke!"  
  
"You're fucking kidding!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Hold on." I'm in labor, and he tells me to hold on. In case you didn't notice, yes, I'm pregnant. To go even further, I'm overdue about a month. I was going in to have a c-section, until I went into labor. Sean's stuck in Arizona, and the last thing I want is for him to miss this. But, if he has to........  
  
"Donnie?"  
  
"UGH!!! WHAT!!!"  
  
"Look outside, and see what's the weather like there." I waddled to the door, and between these miserable contractions, I opened up the door, and saw Sean, Gabby, Chris, and a taxi. I hung up the phone, and went to the car.  
  
"You're an asshole, you know that?"  
  
"Surprise. You thought I would miss this?"  
  
"Yeah. Even us? You look horrible, Jerky!"  
  
"Blow me, Chris. AGHHHH! Drive......me......NOW!"  
  
That trip to the hospital trip seemed like forever. The admission was easy, I had my own room, but our child didn't want to wait. One hour after I got in the hospital room, Sean Donaldo O'Haire, was born. 9 pounds, 12 ounces, and a head full of brown hair. He looks just like Sean, except for what seems to be my family trait, the mole on the right side of the chin. The only thing Sean had a problem with was that his son was born a day before his birthday. I guess he wanted to share that day with him. The first time he opened his eyes, they were green, now, they're brown. We just took it as that they're hazel. 2 days later, we were all home. One big happy......................  
**********************  
  
The Aftermath  
Both Seans are doing fine. Seanny, who is now 5, is driving us crazy, as expected . Add tthe fact that all three of the Irvine children came over (Yes, I said all three) it's twice as hectic. C.J., Gabriella, and their new addition, Caroline Grace Irvine. Gabby and Chris are still happily married, and just celebrated their wedding anniversary. Sean and Chris don't see each other much, since the roster got split up, having Chris on Raw, and Sean on Smackdown. But PPV's, and house shows, the guys still hang out, trading baby pictures like baseball cards. I ended up leaving my job, again, this time, to run Modeling Agency of my own. I have an office in Manhattan, which Gabby and I founded, and run. What do we call it? Maia's Vision, in memory of my mom.  
  
Johnny and I talk, alot! We caught up on everything, and even shared stories about each other's upbringing. He sees his nephew when he can, but he sends gifts every week. The house looks like Toys'R Us! Unfortunately, after Sean's birth, my Uncle Enzo died. He was 103. He had a full life, and I guess he wanted to see me and Johnny together as a family before he went.  
Everything is in full circle. I'm glad that I shared all of this with you. Thank you, God Bless, and.......  
  
From 1 thriller 2 another,  
  
Donnielle Barrows-O'Haire 


End file.
